Its Hard to Stay Away-Part 1
by ChaosGalaxy
Summary: Chiana attempts to leave Moya's crew, but its harder than she thinks (not sappy)


Rating: So far PG  
Disclaimer: This is not myne, nor will it ever be (excuse me, i must go have a moment to myself. sniff) I'm better now.  
Summary: Chiana trys to escape, and decides its not all its cracked up to be.  
Archive: Please do, its a compliment. just tell me and put my name all over it and we're kewl.  
Spoilers: ABL, and I dunno what else.  
ENJOY! feed back is very welcome. (be kind, its my first attempt)  
  


Its Hard To Stay Away  


By Jamie Kuechenmeister (Lady_Chaotica  
She hated the way they treated her like a child. Like a baby. As though she was helpless. Hadn't she saved their lives once or twice already? No, Chiana wasn't expecting them to completely trust her. One could never trust Chiana. But she wanted the respect she deserved. What would they have done without her when the Bug had been set free and loose around the ship. Or what about Durka, how would they have gotten rid of him? Of course, both incidents were more than partially her fault. Chiana smiled wickedly. She couldn't wait to get to the next planet. Space life was incredibly dull. Her companions were boring to an extreme.   
The Luxan was a big, gruff, angry bastard who viewed himself as frightening. Frightening! Huh, well she would show him!   
The Delvian, "Pau" Zoto Zhaan was so solemn, in mysterious, bland way. She rarely let on about her past, which, by what Chiana had seen, hadn't been too pwaceful.   
Rygel was a greedy little rodent that claimed to be heir to some throne. Rygel the 16th, he called himself, that vicious little twerp. Like he could control anything, much less a whole planet or people.   
Aeryn, now there was a chick you did not want to mess with. The former PK was obviously upset about being here, stuck on this tiny ship, with a death warrant and traitor written on her name. And she was very strong, Chiana recalled, rubbing her swollen wrist. Very, very strong. It so frelling obvious that she was attracted to Crichton, no matter how well Aeryn thought she was hiding it. Chiana couldn't blame her, for a sebacean or human or whatever he was, the man was something to look at. And he was the nicest to her, the most accepting of them all. Oh, how much fun she'd have, toying with their minds. She would destroy them. And how they deserved it.   
They were so naieve, so stupid. On the next commerce planet, she'd ditch them. But not after she raided a few apartments. A little extra cash would be required. Rygel most probably had something worthwhile.   
"Pilot, How many days until we reach the next planet?"   
"Between 10 and 20." Came the monotone reply.   
Good, Chiana thought, enough time to do my escape right. It's not like I ever liked it here. I didn't ask to be here. It was luck. No, no! Not luck, I didn't want to be in this place at all. Its all Durka's fault.  
Deep down inside, Chiana wanted to be on the Leviathon. She really did want to befriend the other aliens. Even the Luxan, and especially the human. It had been the closest thing she's ever had to a home. And the most appealing place she'd lived. I can't believe this! Why am I thinking this. I don't want to be here at all. I don't!  
Shaking these thoughts, she began to plan out her departure.  
  
**********************************************  
  
They reached the planet, Te'Dax, in 15 days. Chiana was ready. She would cause a destraction in town, or use a natural one, and disapear when the rest of the crew looked away. If she was careful, she'd be able to steal a pod, if not, she'd find another way out.   
Aeryn, John, D'Argo and Chiana got into the trasnport pods. John and Aeryn in the human's pod, and D'Argo and Chiana in the leviathon transport. To convince te others to let her go with rather than Zhaan had been a tedious task. It showed her what they really thought of her, and how little they trusted her. In the end John (as she guessed he would) had decided that the crew needed to give Chiana a chance, and the others, as they always did (despite what they thought of a lowly human), went along with him. But not without grumbling.   
D'Argo was evidently still pissed off. He grunted more than usual on the ride over. Was there a Luxan form of PMS? She didn't know what it was exactly, but had heard John mutter something about it. She started to wonder, was there something going on between D'Argo and Zhaan that no one knew about? But Chiana assumed that he just found herself to be annoying.  
"No! Don't press that button!" D'Argo bellowed. Chiana leaned away from the knob.  
"Okay, okay! Don't have a Tisshy fit or anything now!." Chiana turned and smiled innocently at the big man. The Luxan grunted. "What was for that anyways?" D'Argo grunted again in reply. "Fine, then!" She looked at him. He was hard to figure out. But then again, they all were. No matter, she's be gone and away in under a day. "You're a friendly one today, aren't you?" She smarted.  
  
The foursome reached Te'Dax in under 3 arns. The planet-life was slow and relaxed. They walked through streets of merchants. There was food, jewelery, clothing, religious charms and a lot more stuff. She saw Aeryn study a metal necklace with a glossy, colourful pendant. She also noticed that John had seen it too. Aeryn handled the jewelery with a sense of longing. Then, as if suddenly realizing the bout of emotion and want she'd just shown, Aeryn quickly put the piece back and glanced around looking to see if anyone had noticed the former PK buckle down. Chiana hid a sly smile.   
  
They hadn't been on the planet for an arn before Chiana's golden opportunity arrived.   
  
**********************************************  
  
A loud explosion should the marketplace, and flames burst up into the purple and pink streaked sky. The diversion was so huge and unexpected that Chiana herself was lost in amazement of her good luck and nearly missed her cue to scamper off. The rest of the foursome where looking the other way, attemping to pin-point an exact location. She ran, and didn't stop running until she reached the docking terminal.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chiska looked in disgust at her Demaskan husband.   
"I told you that frelling thing was about to bust." He kicked away some of the shuttle's debri, contemplating what had gone wrong. Of course, they both new perfectly well that the pod was shot from being old. About 40 or 50 cycles old. Chiska had been hoping the thing would break for almost 5 cycles so they could buy a newer model. But Arrex was stubborn. The pod had been in his family for cycles.   
Finally she had gotten her wish. The Nebari woman praised the gods for this and for that they weren't in the ship when it had happened.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Where did that come from?" John asked, glancing around, nervously. The explosion had been so sudden and unexpected, they were all shaken from the incident.  
"I think it came from over there," replied D'argo. Aeryn started head in the direction the Luxan had pointed. Then, realizng no one had followed her she said,  
"Well don't just stand there!"   
"Chiana, come on, we're headin-" Crichton called. But then he noticed she was gone.  
"Chiana?"  
"FRELL it Crichton. I knew we shouldn't have brought the little brat along. Frell you and your human compasion." D'Argo raged. That was one of the longest phrases he'd said all day.   
"CHIANA!" He shouted, enfuriated. 


End file.
